Hero Worship, Parabatai and Teen Shadowhunters
by Pepperonian
Summary: It can get a little boring when your a teenage Shadowhunter living at the bottom of the world. There isn't really much to do other then quiet down drunk werewolves. How will these small Shadowhunter families cope with the antics of Teen Shadowhunters living in New Zealand, the small windswept Island Nation at the bottom of the world? Just a small collection of One-shots, all OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first TMI fanfic! Please no flames or anything scary. I live in New Zealand, and have always been interested in the how the Shadowhunting world would connect with the NZ environment. Thus, this story!**

**Just a few notes:**

**1) I have no idea if Institutes in New Zealand are already canon, I pretty much made the Shadowhunter places here up.**

**2) The major, controlling storyline is **_**Cassandra Clare's**_**. There I said it, this disclaimer will stand for the whole collection of one-shots, I see no need to repeat myself each chapter **

**3) Shadowhunter Families mentioned, are also predominantly made up. There are occasionally canon characters mentioned, and/or seen but they are generally either extremely minor or honestly just mentioned**

**4) Each chapter for me is generally inspired by a passage from the actual books. They will generally be my take on these little passages**

**This first chapter is a list of characters, as there will literally be no introduction, just because these are all one-shots and you will be, almost literally, thrown into things. **

**Characters:**

Damaris Dragonway- Tall yet sturdy with dark blonde hair tinged with lighter streaks and steely blue-gray eyes. Her father, Aaron Dragonway, is the head of the Auckland Institute although Damaris is often sent down to the smaller Wellington institute to train with the other Shadowhunter children in the capital. She is jealous of the easy relationship Caitlyn and Jemimah have as _Parabatai. _Wanting to be different from her more outgoing peers, she focused on becoming more attuned to the politics, romances and scandals of the Shadowhunting world, something her friends are oblivious to. More open to being girly, and talking about such things, Damaris uses more elegant weapons such as whips and _misericords. _ (14)

Ben Dragonway- Tall with hazel hair and grey eyes. Damaris' brother (11)

Jemimah Whitescar- average height and size (though of lighter build than most Whitescars) with pale blond hair and light blue eyes. Her parents are often away in Idris, and she stays with the Redfoxes and Caitlyn at the Wellington Institute when they are away. She is an only child and usually rather unaware of consequences for her actions and relies on Caitlyn to slow her down, although her temper is not as extreme as her _Parabatai's. _Caitlyn and her are very similar, and she was the one who asked to be _Parabatai _with Caitlyn as she felt she needed to be understood by someone who would understand her and accept her. Outgoing and sometimes reckless, 'Mimes' is skilled at fighting with her twin light-weight short swords. (13)

Ethan Redfox- The eldest of the Redfox children, Ethan inherited the trademark Redfox ginger hair and brown eyes. Cheeky, but easily embarrassed, he often flirts easily with girls, which the teen inhabitants of the Wellington Institute put down to his exposure to them. Damaris and Jemimah often tease him mercilessly about dancing with Claudia Makepeace at the Melbourne Institute's Christmas party. He cares deeply for his family, and often feels sorry for his female peers for not having much family. Of all the Shadowhunters, he feels like Caitlyn understands them the most, as she has a younger brother who she cares for. He finds this ironic as he at first felt superior to her as she used to be a mundane. His father, Felix Redfox, is head of the institute, but surprisingly still has time to be a father to him and his twin siblings, even after the death of his mother. Ethan, like most Redfoxes before him prefers concealed daggers and throwing knives in combat. (12)

Julia Redfox- The younger sister of Ethan Redfox, and the daughter of Felix Redfox and Gillian Redfox (nee Verlac, Deceased) Julia has the bright hair of the Redfoxes and the blue eyes of her mother. Bright and bubbly, unlike her twin she doesn't want to be like her older brother, and is completely happy with her life. Although being is a Shadowhunter is all she's ever known, she often feels like she wants to play with the mundanes she sees outside the institute and, unlike her brother and twin, is not waiting for her first marks. Julia often barges in on the older children when talking. (8)

Joel Redfox- Oddly unlike his siblings, Joel is quiet and reserved and likes to plan ahead. He is compared to his mother in personality and looks, having inherited her blue eyes and fair hair. He wants to fight like his brother does, and his sister often mocks him for it. Joel is generally open to new things but doesn't adapt well when thrown into things suddenly. (8)

Caitlyn Stagpath- Caitlyn was a mundane less than six months ago, and was recruited for ascension by the Wellington Institute. While training in at the Institute prior to her ascension, she formed a close bond with Jemimah Whitescar and agreed when Jemimah offered to be _Parabatai_, Caitlyn agreed. Caitlyn chose her own Shadowhunter name to resemble her mundane family's crest, a stag. She is protective of her brother, who is yet to ascend as he is still too young. She is of average height for a girl, but has (for a girl) broad shoulders. Caitlyn has stormy green eyes and slightly curly brown hair with streaks of copper and gold. Felix Redfox has often said that she adapted very well to Shadowhunting, and sometimes mentors her himself. She is an friendly person, but hates demons with a passion, after seeing them kill her dog after her Ascension. Known to form strong bonds with people (and animals) in her life, she is extremely loyal and will risk deep trouble to help her friends and family. Caitlyn is not as reckless as Jemimah in battle, and is notably much more sensible, however she has a hot temper that can sometimes get away from her when fighting for a cause she has great passion for. She prefers to use short swords and daggers. (13)

Angus Stagpath- Caitlyn Stagpath's younger brother is still a mundane, but prefers to go by his Shadowhunter family name. He spends a lot of time at the Wellington Institute training for his upcoming ascension. Angus is known to get very annoyed when compared to his Shadowhunter sister, even though they look very alike around the eyes. He and his sister both share green eyes, although hers are fractionally darker and neither of their parents have green eyes. His hair is light brown and usually shaggy, especially after sleeping. (11)

**Thanks so much for reading! The actual first one-shot will be up shortly!**

**~Wishheart01**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends and Gossip Girls

**Hello, here is the first One-shot. I decided to entitle this 'Old friends and Gossip Girls' for reasons soon to be explained. This was inspired by the scene in CoHF where Emma Carstairs sees Jace, and goes into Hero Worship mode. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Old Friends and Gossip Girls:<span>**

Jemimah Whitescar lay on her bed. Well, if she thought about it, it wasn't really _her_ bed, it was the Institute's, but she had slept in the bed so often it felt like hers, as did the room. Her gear was piled messily in a corner and yesterday's jeans were draped over her desk chair. Her mother would not approve. But her mother, as usual, was in Idris. This time it was a 'parental get-away' as her parents had put it. Not that Jemimah minded, it was usually much more enjoyable staying at the institute with Caitlyn and Ethan and their respective siblings. The door swung suddenly open, revealing a girl around her age, with a damp ponytail swinging water everywhere.

"You need to clean this room, Mimes." Caitlyn Stagpath announced, half laughing.

Jemimah groaned, "Since when did you take an interest in my cleanliness? Is the whole Conclave on my case now?"

Caitlyn picked up her jeans and casually tossed them at her head. "No, just the head of it." She said before turning on her heel and walking out the door, closing it behind her. Jemimah sighed and rolled of the bed, landing on the floor. She stretched out on the rug, wondering why she had to clean her room. Normally, Felix didn't even care about the cleanliness of her room. It was one of about 50 in the Wellington Institute, if any other Shadowhunters needed lodging, he'd direct them to another room. The door crashed open again.

"Oh yeah." Caitlyn said, sticking her head around the door. "Damaris is arriving in about half an hour, and you know how she is with cleanliness."

"What!" Jemimah spluttered, now very awake. Caitlyn ignored her.

"You might want to get out of your pajamas too, I'm not sure she'd appreciate it if you turned up at the airport in those."

* * *

><p>Damaris Dragonway stared out of the aeroplane's window. The flight from Auckland to Wellington wasn't very long, and air fares were cheaper than paying a warlock for a portal. Damaris thought of the people who would meet her in the mundane airport. She hoped it'd be Jemimah, and possibly Ethan. Felix Redfox was the head of the Wellington Conclave, and would almost definitely be there to welcome her. In Auckland there were no other Shadowhunter girls her age to train or talk with, and her own father was never really that talkative. It was always good to get away from it all and fly down to Wellington, to her only real female contact. Damaris had always liked Jemimah, despite her odd adrenaline loving nature. She, along with Claudia Makepeace had been her best friends, until Claudia moved to Melbourne with her father to run the Institute there. But as much as she looked forward to seeing her friend, Damaris was wary. She had been busy helping train her younger brother before his first marks, and hadn't been to Wellington for ages. Rumour had reached her that Jemimah had found a <em>Parabatai<em>, what if she had lost another friend? She fingered her golden hair, which was loose around her shoulders as the friendly, but rehearsed voice of the pilot informed the passengers of the imminent landing. With a sigh, she slid the shutter closed.

* * *

><p>Damaris glanced around the arrivals lounge, looking for that familiar flash of pale blond, that would almost always be followed by a crushing hug. Instead her eyes meet a steady green gaze from across the room. Damaris shivered, she sensed that this green-eyed person saw her for who she was, her marks too. Her chain of thought was broken by...<p>

"Mari!" Jemimah cried, moments before Damaris felt the impact of her friend crashing into her. "I'm so glad you're here!" Jemimah tugged at her arm, "Come and meet Caitlyn! You'll love her!"

Damaris followed her friend's gaze, and with a jolt noticed those green eyes from before. The owner was almost as tall as she was, but with dark chocolatey brown hair. Her face was friendly and open, yet a little apprehensive. Behind the girl were the familiar faces of Ethan and his father, their open faces grinning at her. Dragged along by Jemimah, they made their way over to the group of Shadowhunters. The girl, Caitlyn, stepped forward nervously, and reached out a hand. Damaris took it.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn Stagpath." The girl offered.

Inwardly, Damaris cursed. This girl was going to be hard to resent. "Damaris Dragonway."

* * *

><p>The ride home was awkward, at least it was for Caitlyn. She had hoped that Damaris was going to be nice and friendly, but it seemed like she already didn't like her. Caitlyn had suspected that Damaris wasn't going to like her for getting in the way of her friendship with Jemimah, and it looked like she was right.<p>

The Institute's car was sleek and black, but definitely not low-key. It was a limo. It honestly took some getting used to, the fancy stuff, but the other Shadowhunters seemed used to it, after all they had been born into it.

"So." Damaris was saying. "I spent a week in Alicante a few weeks ago, and, great Angel, I got so much great gossip." The Auckland Shadowhunter's face lit up and she grabbed Jemimah's hand. "Oh my god, Jemimah we _have _to have a gossip session."

Caitlyn's _Parabatai_ pulled a face. "Really, Mari?"

Caitlyn felt sorry for her friend, but this was her opportunity to learn more about Shadowhunter social lives and get on Damaris' good side. "I for one, wouldn't mind some girl time this afternoon. We can use my room."

Jemimah shrugged, "looks like I'm outnumbered, I might as well accept graciously."

* * *

><p>Jemimah sat on Caitlyn's bed while her <em>Parabatai <em>stacked her Mundane novels on her shelf. The packet of chips she'd been eating lay empty on the floor. "I can't believe you agreed to a _gossip_ session." She told the Ascended Shadowhunter.

Caitlyn shrugged, "I'm sure Shadowhunters have celebrities too, and I thought I might need to know them one day"

Jemimah stifled a laugh, "The closest thing we have to celebrities are well-"

"Jace Herondale!" Damaris exclaimed as she burst into the room. "By the angel, he is the talk of Alicante!"

Jemimah sighed. "Isn't he always? But I thought he went by Lightwood? You know, since they raised him and all."

Caitlyn shook her head. "Jace Herondale? Who's that?"

Jemimah watched as Mari's eyes lit up, she knew full well that poor Caitlyn would now have to listen to the full story that all Shadowhunters knew. She decided to intervene. "He's a Shadowhunter who happens to be good looking, and who happens to be the best Shadowhunter of his age group."

Mari giggled. "Yeah, he's that in a _nutshell_. But anyway, apparently he's taken the name because he didn't want the family line to end."

Jemimah rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "Dad will be pleased, he's always loved that family stuff. Honour and glory to the family name."

Caitlyn frowned, "It sounds like this guy already has brought honour and glory to his family line."

"Of course he has! Again, might I add." Mari squeaked. "He stopped two wars now, him and his pose of Lightwoods, Downworlders and the Fairchild girl, or is she a Morgenstern? I think she needs to decide too."

Jemimah saw Caitlyn shake her head with frustration and confusion. "Hang on." She said, "I'm still not really following. The only thing I can pick up is that Damaris here has a celebrity crush on a guy called Jace Herondale."

Damaris sighed "_every _girl has a crush on Jace Herondale." She lifted a finger in the air, and Jemimah got the sense that a girl lecture was coming on. "Firstly, that boy is _hot_. Secondly." She paused and raised another finger, so it looked like she was flashing the peace sign. "He is a _Herondale. _One of the most famous Shadowhunter families. They're-"

Jemimah cut her off. "What I was trying to say before, is that the closest things Shadowhunters have to celebrities are Shadowhunter families that are particularly skilled at killing things. The Herondales are known for not only killing things really well, but _looking _really good while they do it."

Caitlyn nodded. "Ahh, ok, I get it now. Thanks, Mimes."

Damaris ignored the interruption. "Thirdly, Jace has a girlfriend!"

Jemimah sighed, "I know." She muttered

Caitlyn leaned forward, "and who would that be?"

Jemimah inwardly groaned, she wished that Caitlyn hadn't asked that question, she didn't know what her old friend was like. Damaris would not stop until dinner now.

"Clarissa Fairchild, or Fray, or Morgenstern." She waved her hand. "Anyway, it's one of those dealios where she's the girl whose brother and father were both psychopaths who wanted to destroy the world."

Caitlyn's eyes widened, "and where are they now, the brother and the father?"

Jemimah interjected, "Clarissa killed her father and her brother." She said shortly. "Albeit with the assistance of Heaven."

"Oh…"

Mari glared at her. "Oh Jemimah, look!"She said angrily. "You've gone and killed the mood!"

Jemimah lifted her chin defiantly "Well-" She began

"Well I'm glad that whatever you had going is over." Ethan said as he swung the door open. "Because Julia and Joel made dinner, and they _really _want it tried. Quite frankly-" His speech ended in a yelp as three pillows hurtled through the air towards his head."

"Their _your_ twin siblings!" all three girls screamed at him. And Ethan's shock of red hair disappeared from around the door.

"All right, all right! I'll go get Angus!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**~Wishheart**


End file.
